Jamzezism
Jamzezism is a duotheistic religion founded by Jamzeze, a Vaikan who lived in the ancient Ucharpli era. It has since become much more of a philosophy as the original myths have evolved to become allegories. The premise involves the belief of two spiritual entities that serve to balance each other out - one cannot exist without the other. These spirits are represented as incarnate Yoltox. The ultimate goal for an individual in Jamzezism is to achieve the Epiphany, a state of perfect harmony in the mind and a true understanding of the universe. It is believed that only the prophets of the ancient past ever achieved the Epiphany. Those who die before meeting this goal are reborn as an individual with an opposite personality, the cycle continuing until the Epiphany is reached. The Spirits With ongoing debates as to the true meaning of the Epiphany, some Vaikan have chosen to align themselves with a particular spirit believing that only they are the path of harmony. Others have chosen to align with both, believing that order and chaos must work together. This debate has been the source of ongoing religious crusades for generations. Krayhan Krayhan is the spirit of order. Popular among scientists, professors and high ranking officials, Krayhan is associated with logic, level-headedness, order and scholarship. Followers of Krayhan proclaim that order is the path to making sense of a chaotic, unpredictable universe and that chaos is counterintuitive. Krayhan is officially supported by the Karalian Empire, and worshipers of the spirit are granted tax exemptions. Morduin Morduin is the spirit of chaos. Popular among adolescent Vaikan, Morduin is associated with fiery passion, desire, chaos and emotion. Followers of Morduin proclaim that chaos is the path to life and diversity, and order is meaningless and temporary. Morduin is the spirit supported by the Confederacy of Greenwater. Prophets and other important people The following are historical Vaikan figures from history. Since they lived in ancient times, many myths and legends surround them leading to ongoing theological debates about their divinity. General followers of Jamzezism believe that these individuals discovered the Epiphany. *Jamzeze - Jamzeze is said to be the holiest Vaikan to ever live. He was a humble travelling nomad in the deserts of Yallvus who connected with the spirits, managing to find a perfect balance between them. While he would have written down the exact steps to achieving the Epiphany, he explains that discovering it for one's self is part of the challenge. *Ema - A Vaikan said to be the most beautiful to have ever existed. Despite many males approaching her to ask her in hand of marriage, Ema refused everyone seeing her followers as misguided children. Ema preached the supremacy of Krayhan, and that order and parental care is of utmost importance. *Uszaroth - Uszaroth was initially considered an abomination as he was born with charred, red skin and a set of horns, but an old widow had saved him from being thrown down a well by the Head of the Church. Despite his hideous appearance, Uszaroth proved to be an intelligent being, laying the foundation for the worship of Morduin and the philosophy of chaos. When the spread of chaos threatened the ancient pharaoh of Yallvus, he was sentenced to be chained up in the deepest dungeon of Darcmor Prison. The prison which has since been closed has become a holy site for Morduin followers. *Ahrganot - Ahrganot is considered a latter day saint by most scholars as he was born several centuries before the present day. He is a Vaikan who lived among the shadows and slayed powerful political leaders and the heads of activist organizations for his own reasons. However, he became a born again Jamzezist and redeemed his own sins by ceasing his violent actions and atoning, proving that anyone can find the Epiphany. Holidays Spirit Day Spirit Day is the holiest day of the year where Vaikan put aside their own differences and be good to one another. Taxes are lifted for everyone and violence among one another is put to a stop. Tournament of Balance The Tournament of Balance involves followers of Krayhan and Morduin fighting in a grand arena. In the era dating back to the Drallan Empire, these battles were to the death, but modern rules have prohibited death matches. The Tournament of Balance usually last two months, and government employees often get days off to watch the tournament. Category:Religions